Hidden Pasts
by Katie6
Summary: A new foe arises and Squall and his friends must do battle along with a new ally, however all their lives are changed forever by this woman from Squall's past.
1. Darkness

Hidden Pasts

Hidden Pasts

By Katie Herdman

All Hail The Wings Of The Winds & The Power Of North

"…when I stand in the midst of battle, I am the heart of the battle, the arm of the warriors. My father gave me the heavens, he gave me the earth. I am Inanna. Who knows the will of the gods in heaven? Who understands the plan of the underworld gods? Where have mortals learnt the way of a god? He who was alive yesterday is dead today."

Prologue

The wind howled through the trees, screaming, searching for it's next victim. The trees bent their gnarled branches even further than usual trying to catch the next person unlucky enough to walk into their traps. The forest came alive with the evil lurking there. 

In a clearing in the forest;

Evil shimmered into being.

The soft laughter of the dammed; the shrieks of their freshly captured prey.

The hellhounds' battling over the scraps.

Dogs stopped their barking, lay down, and whimpered.

Cats' arched in fear and hissed at shadows.

Babies awoke, inconsolable.

All of a sudden a flash of white broke through the heavy, settling of evil. A child! Running as if she feared something would catch her. Behind her the evil took form into a huge wolf, sent to capture this girl as if she was just another prey. 

The wolf ran after her though trees and over streams. It's panting breath never showing in the black night, for death can never get the chance to breathe again once it has changed and become slave, bringing destruction wherever it goes.

Chapter One

The moon was shining bright. Squall Leonhart looked up at the night sky, then turned and smiled. Rinoa looked so lovely that he had to kiss her, and he did.

Finally when they broke away she laughed. Oh how he loved to hear that laugh. On the balcony of the Garden with the most beautiful night sky and a kiss from Rinoa, life was perfect. 

*****

Later when the party had ended, Rinoa realised that she hadn't seen Squall for a while. 

"Selphie," she asked, going up to the cheery girl, who was now rubbing her eyes with sleep, "have you seen Squall? I haven't seen him since I left the balcony."

"I think he's still there," Selphie replied. 

Rinoa thanked her and they said their goodnights. Returning to the balcony she could see why he had stayed. The moon looked even fuller and there were even more stars littering the sky.

"Why are you still here?"

"…Don't know."

"Is something wrong," she asked looking concerned. Squall had an odd face on, like there was something different, it gave her the creeps. He turned and looked at her, he looked beautiful silhouetted in the moonlight. His scar gave him nobleness and power. Rinoa couldn't believe that he was hers.

"No, why don't you go to bed. I just want to stay out here a little longer." 

With those last words he looked back at the sky.

Walking away, Rinoa took one last look at him and said, 

"You can talk to me you know, Squall. I'll always be here for you. Ultimecia is dead and I am the last sorceress, it's over." 

He just looked at her then continued staring at the sky. How beautiful he seemed, but also so sad. Rinoa loved him, maybe one day he would see how much.

*****

Why Squall had become so transfixed with the sky he didn't know, but there was one star there that had caught his eye before. To him it was brighter than the rest and it shone out like a beacon. 

Closing his eyes, Squall breathed in the sweet smell that lingered in the air, the salty smell of the sea nearby and the smell of the trees far below, and another smell there, sweet and perfumed, but he couldn't tell what it was. 

Opening his eyes again Squall looked up once more for his star, but he couldn't find it. It wasn't there. He quickly scanned the sky, a star couldn't move that quickly. Soon he found it; or rather it had found him because the light from it was growing by the second. Soon the light was so bright that he covered his eyes and then he cried out as he fell.

From a few metres away a SeeD student heard Squall's cry and came running and saw him lying on the floor, but he never got to him. As he started to run to him a figure dressed in black clothes blocked his way and made him stop dead in his tracks. 

Before he even had time to see it, a blade swooped round and slit his throat. As the blood trickled towards the comatose Squall, the strange person drew a symbol on the wall in the student's blood. Far away, Squall never heard, nor saw what happened.

*****

He was young again, sitting on the beach by the Orphanage. It was late and the sea was coming in close, very close. It was coming up past his waist. He couldn't move; he wanted to. He feared that if he didn't then he would drown. Suddenly there was a soft, haunting voice behind him whispering, 

"Don't worry, the sea won't come in any further." 

Squall wanted to turn round. He wanted to see who it was, but he couldn't. It didn't matter though as the person came and sat down beside him. It was a girl, the same age as him, with flowing brown hair with a tint of red to give her fire. Soft brown eyes that could look into anyone's soul and know him or her. There was great power behind those eyes. She seemed innocent, but guilty of something at the same time, like there was something that was troubling her, but too hard for her to talk about. 

Her small, slender hand reached out and clasped Squall's. He felt he knew her, although he could not remember where from. She then spoke again, 

"What you will see was meant for you to see. Don't be frightened. Come and find me."

Everything faded away into darkness, and then Squall heard a woman scream.

*****

What greeted Squall when he woke was pure horror. There was blood all around him. The body of a student lay nearby. Quistis was leaning over it, white faced and shocked. Squall thought she was going to be sick and he didn't blame her.

Not only was the throat cut severely, but also the eyes had been gorged out and were resting in the student's bloodied hands. Squall coughed to try to stop him retching. The smell of blood was overpoweringly sickening. 

Through her tears Quistis looked over at Squall and asked him that one question which he wanted to know himself, 

"What happened?"

Squall just looked up at the symbol written in the poor man's blood, on the wall, an upside down, five-pointed star.

*****

In Cid's room Quistis arrived, early for the meeting that the headmaster had called. It had been the worst thing she had ever seen. Squall hadn't seen anything; or rather that's what he had told Cid. Quistis didn't know what to believe, but she could not believe that any human being was capable of doing anything like that, definitely not Squall. 

Zell, Selphie and Irvine walked in at that moment. Selphie looked extremely pale. Apparently, she had known the student. Squall then walked in followed by Rinoa, and then Cid and Edea last. As soon as Squall walked in everyone jumped to attention.

"Although I don't approve of her idea, Edea and I wish to send you on a mission. She will speak to you briefly now about it."

"Thank you dear," Edea said, and then turned to the group. 

Cid had not been happy about what she wanted to do, but Edea knew of no other who could do the job. Looking at Rinoa, Edea pitied her, for she had not part in these SeeD's past, she would be left out. Edea didn't want to send her because she would come too close to the truth and she would not like what she saw, but she could not stop her going, just request it.

"Firstly, what happened this morning I know Squall had no part in it and I also know that you will not find whatever killed that man by yourself. So I am asking you to find someone who can help you, and bring her back here to Garden. The woman's name is Andria Perne, she is a witch."

"Another sorceress? But I thought that I was the only one," asked Rinoa, intrigued by the statement. 

"No she is a witch, she does not pass on her powers to others," replied Edea. 

"I'm really, really confused," said Quistis. 

She still felt sick. 

"Find Andria and everything will become clear." 

Edea hoped that no one would ask the question that she didn't want to answer, but sadly that was not so. "How do you know of her?" asked Squall. He looked coldly at her as if he knew she was hiding something. 

"That is not important right now, just find her, but I will request that Rinoa stay here as it might be better for her."

"If you don't mind, I would like to go with them. I want to meet this woman," said Rinoa.

No…you wouldn't, thought Edea. Rinoa would not like her. Witches and sorceress didn't go together.

Throughout the meeting Squall could not stop the growing feeling that the name was familiar, he had heard it before. Was it the woman connected to the girl in his dream? 

Squall kept pondering that thought. He had seen her on the beach at the orphanage, and she spoke to him of the present. 

"What you will see was meant for you to see …Come find me."

Squall had a headache from all the thinking. Who was trying to get their attention? Her? But she was just a little girl. How was he supposed to find her when he had to go find this woman?

He hadn't told anyone the dream; he figured that it was only for him to understand when the time came. Edea knew something though, he could tell that she was trying to hide it deep down, but for what purpose he could only guess.

"Right, you have you're orders. When you find her, tell her what happened, she'll know what to do. Here's all the information we have on her.

With that Edea handed Squall the file. She then turned and left. 

"Edea is very distraught about all this, but believe her, she isn't crazy," pleaded Cid.

They all nodded, saluted and then left not sure what they would find, but also not sure what that would lead them to.

Author's Note

Firstly, the reason why the first chapter is so violent is because it sets up the rest of the story, (you'll find out later). Also the dead guy description sort of came from the film Event Horizon (crap film, but I loved some scenes). 

Secondly, if you didn't know this, a 5-pointed star (a pentagram) inside a circle represents God in all his divinity. An upside down one represents Hell and Satanism.


	2. New Friends

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Seifer Almasy yawned and looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled in their eternal hold. Something was different, something had begun, and Seifer could feel it.

Turning to his posse Raijin and Fujin, he smiled. How loyal they had been when he had been "possessed" by Ultimecia. Now he could see why they had asked for the old Seifer back at Lunatic Pandora. His dreams had been warped by her evil. Although he would never tell them, he owed them everything.

"Seifer, lets just rest a while. I mean we have been walking all day, ya know, and it is gettin' dark," Raijin moaned, but beside him Fujin plodded on silently. Seifer could always count on her; she would do anything for him, without question.

Scanning the horizon, Seifer muttered, "Just a little further."

*****

"So, where's our destination," asked Zell form the pilot's chair of the Ragnarok. "Deling city," it says here that they sometimes stay at the hotel there," replied Squall from behind him.

Squall was looking at the pictures in the file. There were only two. The first was of a Chinese girl, the same age as Quistis. Her jet-black hair was long, but it was tied back. As the file said, her name was Ling. She was standing in a street in Dollet and she was looking at an alleyway. Her clothes were all black and in her hand she held a crossbow, like Rinoa's, but it was different. 

The second picture was of a boy. Apparently he was called Drew and he was sixteen. He was posing for a photograph at…Balamb Garden. Squall couldn't believe it, and he looked harder to make sure. Yes, it was definitely Garden. That was how the Quad looked. 

He passed the photo over to Quistis. She looked at it and then back at Squall, surprised. "How…?" 

Squall just shrugged his shoulders.

*****

Touching down outside the Galbadian capital, the team walked into the city. Ever since Ultimecia had been defeated both Galbadia and Esthar had decided to try and work out their differences. It would take time, but they might get there eventually.

*****

Because they had just missed the bus, they all decided that they would just walk to the hotel. It was the hotel that Squall had gone to when "Sis" had sent him to his father, Laguna's past.

Walking past a shop, a door flew open and a woman came flying out crashing straight into Irvine. "They just keep falling over themselves to be with me," exclaimed Irvine. 

He then helped the young woman. "If you were that keen you could have just said." Selphie punched him smartly on the arm. "Owwwwwww," he cried. The woman just pulled a face.

When Squall saw the woman as she dusted herself, he just stared shocked. Rinoa had to prod him to wake him up. "Are you by any chance Ling?" he asked. "Yeah. Why? Who are you?"

"We're SeeD's. My name is Squall Leonhart and we've been instructed to find a friend of yours, Andria Perne."

"Why do you wanna find her?"

Butting in, Irvine said, "I'm free now if you want to go out…" He never finished as a kick from Selphie shut him up. 

Ignoring Irvine and Selphie, Squall continued, "It's about a murder in our Garden, and we were told that she could help us."

"I take it Edea sent you," sighed Ling, "we have problems of our own right now. I don't think she can help you."

"Please," asked Selphie, "he was my friend."

"Okay, but don't blame me if she tells you to get lost."

*****

Walking down the steps of the Galbadian Hotel, the guy looked around. He was about 19 with hazel eyes that used to bounce with energy, but with all that he had seen they quickly lost their sparkle. His hair had also once been completely black, but that was also changing to a grey. Most people thought he had an odd appearance for a teenager, but most people hadn't gone through what he had.

He went and sat down next to a girl. Around her neck was a small pendant with a right way up pentagram. Her hair went just below her shoulder line and it hung loosely around her shoulders and curled inwards at the bottom. She wore boots with a short heel, tight black trousers which showed long, thin legs, a white top and a long, black coat. She turned and smiled when he sat down.

"Hi Vincent. So…what's to report?"

"Sia and Drew will meet us a Timber. It was where we were going next wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Right they'll meet us there. Oh, and Cid called the Hotel to see if we were here."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, well they've had some trouble at the Garden, seems one of their people were killed in strange circumstances, so they've sent some SeeD's to try and find us."

"Oh God! Cid knows how busy we are. He shouldn't have wasted his time." Andria sighed, "I suppose we'll just have to stay lost."

"Andria, do you really think…" Vincent seemed unsure about hiding from SeeD.

"Unmovable," Andria said quickly.

Looking at her, Vincent didn't know what to do with her. He loved her and he was certain she knew. Well she was a witch and they'd known each other since they were eight, which is why he knew that she would never be his. Her heart belonged to another. 

"Go find Ling," she said finally, "we're leaving now." Vincent got up to leave, then turned back to her.

"She's found us."

Looking up Andria saw the SeeD's. 

*****

Andria quickly caught Vincent's arm and dragged him behind the bar. As the bartender knew her he didn't ask questions.

"So where is she," asked Zell.

"I'll go ask reception if she's left," replied Ling.

At that point Irvine came in with his remarks as if on que, 

"While you're there maybe you can get us a room together."

Ling gave him a nasty look and walked away. From behind the bar, the bartender showed Andria and Vincent out another way. Andria was furious, but not at Ling, she wasn't to know what the SeeD's wanted. There was a familiar presence when they walked down the stairs. She wished she had gotten a good look at their faces. As she knew some people in SeeD, she might have recognised them.

"Look I am really, really sorry Andria. I didn't know you didn't want to speak to them," apologised Ling. 

"It's okay, I understand, you weren't to know. Come on, let's get out of here."

As they started off to the train station, a gang of monsters set them upon.

*****

"What was that?" 

Rinoa heard the scream first. 

"Let's go," said Squall. The SeeD's pounded up the stairs and out the door, but what they saw was unbelievable. 

Three teenagers were fighting some monster, but they looked different from any monsters that the SeeD's had ever seen before. Their faces were grotesque looking. The girl Ling was fighting one, as was a boy. Another girl was nearby battling three of them.

*****

The vampires were strong, Andria knew that, but they were no match for her. The first vampire she side kicked in the face. He went down. For the second one an inner crescent and a jump kick in the jaw brought her to her knees. She then stabbed him with the dagger in her hand.

The third one tried a different approach. He jumped over her head and quickly turn kicked her in the back before she could turn round. Andria hit the railings and hung on to them. When he rushed at her again, she used the railings to balance her and she then leaned on her back and brought her feet up right into the vampires jaw. She grabbed her dagger and slayed him straight away.

As Ling and Vincent killed their last one, Andria and Ling hi fived. Andria then turned round and looked into faces she hadn't seen in a long time.

Author's Note

A bit of useless info: Ragnarok is the Norse word for Armageddon. Just thought you'd like to know.

Also I am sick of people mixing up witches with sorceresses. In FFVIII sorceresses were never called witches. So I have both witches and sorceress in my story.


	3. Broken Families

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Rinoa didn't like her. The first and only thing Andria said to her was, 

"So you're a sorceress…sorry."

Then she had walked away. There was nothing wrong with being a sorceress. Apart from some were evil and tried to take over the world, but not all were like that. Rinoa thought she was prejudiced and demanding. She made all the men, even Squall carry bags of what her friends called supplies to the ship, and when asked why, all she replied with was, 

"Because I asked them to."

*****

When first arriving on the ship, Andria and Vincent briefed them about what they had seen and more. Andria had also been briefed about the strange goings on in the Garden. 

Squall found it hard to swallow, but a lot of weird things were happening lately, most of all was the dream. He had been told by a little girl in his dream to find her and he had without knowing. The girl in his dream was Andria Perne. 

*****

Squall was shocked so he had carried the bag she asked him to carry. There were also the men that weren't human; apparently they were demons. However the demons weren't even closely as weird as Andria. How had he dreamt something like that? Did the strange light have something to do with it? It must have knocked him out somehow, but why or rather what killed that student.

"Hi Squall, can I talk to you for a moment," asked Rinoa.

"Yeah," he replied. 

"It's about Andria. I just don't feel comfortable with her here. Actually I don't like her. I think she's prejudiced and selfish."

"So why are you telling me this Rinoa?" Squall said, more harshly than he meant. 

"Because I thought you were my boyfriend," she replied raising her voice. Why was he being like this?

"Squall, please tell me what's wrong. Ever since the party you've been like this. You're like you used to be."

"Nothing's wrong," he replied softly then pulled her into an embrace.

*****

Irvine offered Andria a tour around the Ragnarok before they reached Timber to pick up Andria's other comrades. Vincent went up to the bridge where Quistis and Zell were.

"That girl in blue, what's her name?"

"Rinoa," answered Quistis. 

"Yeah. She doesn't like Andria much, and I'm only saying this as a friend. She better be careful, Andria is nothing like anyone you ever met."

"Thanks for telling us, we'll keep it in mind," said Quistis, 

"Rinoa can take care of herself, she thought, she knows what she's doing.

*****

"What are you humming," asked Irvine. 

"A tune my mother used to sing to me," replied Andria.

"What was it called," asked Irvine, pretending to be interested, he'd read somewhere that it was the best way to get a woman, pretend you wanted to know about them.

"You've got no chance with me," Andria replied smiling cheekily. 

Irvine just looked at her dumbfounded, she had read his mind.

What a woman he thought, and then blushed when she smiled sweetly at him. She definitely was a girl to have fun.

*****

When they'd finally landed outside Timber, everyone walked to the entrance. The sun was just coming up on the horizon and it looked wonderful.

"Hey, over here," a voice shouted. 

"Sia," cried Andria, running over to hug her good friend. 

"So how's everything been," asked Drew behind Sia, trying to catch his breath. 

"Fine, but you're out of shape," replied Andria, smiling at her friends, 

"This is Mr Squall Leonhart and his friends. They were sent here to, well, hire us. It seems they've had a murder and they apparently need our help."

"Hey you're the boy form the picture, what were you doing in Garden," said Quistis. She then showed Drew his picture in the Quad.

"Right, ummm… I used to be enrolled in Garden," Drew replied looking slightly uncomfortable. 

"What happened," asked Zell.

"Look it's not important right now," Andria said, 

"Squall, you and your team wait here, we'll be back soon."

"No," Squall said, 

"Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie and I are coming with you. Your people stay on board"

"Fine, but Vincent comes," answered Andria, dryly.

*****

"Hey I know this pub, why are we here?" asked Rinoa. 

"We've got some business to do," answered Vincent, "now be quiet," he urged.

"Purson, how are you," grinned Andria, there was a wicked look on her face like she was enjoying herself, 

"So is there anything you'd like to tell me, perhaps about Leraikhe and what he's been up to lately."

"No, now get lost," he answered. 

Purson was a little troll of a man. He was in about his late 30's with fair hair, which was slightly turning grey. His clothes were simple, trousers, and a t-shirt. He was sitting at a table with another man playing triple triad, but the man had vanished as soon as he had seen Andria.

"Now that's no way to treat your friends," she remarked, smiling in a sly sort of way. 

"I never said I was your friend, now like I said before get lost." 

"Oh, that's a shame. Looks like I'll have to hit you."

"Look I might…"

"You wouldn't dare," said Rinoa, butting in, "don't tell her anything Purson."

"Stay out of it, you have no idea what's going on," growled Andria, 

"Continue Purson." 

Vincent started to pull Rinoa away from Andria.

"Rinoa's right," cried Selphie, 

"How can you be so mean to that man Andria?"

"Listen, Selphie I have a job to do," she said, 

"Come on Purson, what's he been doing. I know you know"

"I'm not gonna tell you anything."

"Fine."

With that Andria turned round and punched Purson hard in the face. Everyone heard a cracking, which sounded awful. Squall and Irvine caught Andria and held her back.

"Bitch that really hurt."

Purson got up off the floor, but his face was different. His face had become grossly inhuman. There were ridges along his cheekbones and 2 horns on the top of his head. His face had changed colour too. Instead of being fleshy it was a dark red. His eyes blazed an evil yellow. His hands had become talons.

"Well that's a sight that I've never seen before." 

Squall turned to see the person behind him. There stood Seifer, smirk and all. Behind him were his faithful companions, Fujin and Raijin. 

Purson suddenly ran from where he was and sprinted out the back door of the pub. 

Andria followed in hot pursuit. Out of the street and up the steps towards the T.V station. Seeing that he would get nowhere, Purson climbed over the rails and hung there precariously. 

"You're gonna die Andria, he'll find you and kill you. There's nowhere to run, no where to hide, he's after you and he won't rest till he's found you," he warned. Terror showed on his face.

"Listen Purson you don't want to do this. I promise I won't hurt you if you will just come off the rails," Andria pleaded. 

Even though he never wanted to, Purson had always helped her. 

Purson then sighed and continued, "There is no way out, if I don't do this then he'll kill me." 

"Who'll kill you?" asked Squall. 

Purson ignored Squall's question." Listen Andria, be careful he knows you have it and he'll do anything to find it, more than you can imagine." 

Purson then turned around and looked over the whole of Timber. "He's here," he suddenly cried and from behind Raijin a figure emerged from a cloud of black dust that had appeared. The sun had hid, afraid to watch what would happen next.

A young man with raven black hair and handsome, defined features walked up to Andria, for the moment ignoring the traitor that he had originally come for. His black cloak floated behind him. His face, twisted with evil and malice. He created an air of evil around him.

"Hello Andria, it is a… pleasure to see you again." 

His words cut through the now icy air. The wind picked up as if obeying his every whim.

"I gather this isn't a social visit," said Andria sarcasm creeping in, 

"What do you want?"

"I've just come to collect my property," he replied. 

He then turned and looked at Purson. 

A pain came over Purson, excruciating pain in his gut, like something was tearing out his insides. He clutched at his stomach, forgetting where he was. As he fell he looked up at Leraikhe and Andria. The same yet complete opposites. The pain hit him hard now. 

"Inanna," he whispered looking at Andria again. 

She did not know yet that her fate had been decided millennia ago. In those few seconds he died before he hit the ground.

"At least he died peacefully," said Leraikhe, smiling evilly, "and my message worked, they found you Andria."

"You contacted them! You killed that SeeD," she spluttered. 

"All will become clear in time," replied Leraikhe.

With that he disappeared. The whole group was in shock. Vincent finally broke the silence. "Come on every one, let's get back," he said. "What even him," protested Irvine, pointing to Seifer.


	4. The Will To Fight

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Who was that man?" asked Vincent. 

They were back at the Garden. Seifer and his posse had come with them. 

"You mean YOU don't know," shrieked Selphie. 

"It was Leraikhe, my brother," muttered Andria, the memory too painful to think about. 

"What!? Andria, why did you never tell us," said Sia, hurt a little by her friends' secret, "we're supposed to be your friends." 

"I know. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't." Then Andria ran out of the room. She didn't want to see anyone at the moment. Her own brother had killed someone, someone she needed.

Then to top it all off Seifer spoke up, "Picked a great girl there Squall. She's supposed to help you. What a basket case"

"Shut up," Zell growled. "Chicken-wuss is ordering me about," Seifer said, smirking at his success to get a rise out of Zell. "I told not to…" Zell shouted, his voice getting louder. Quistis then quickly intervened, "Both of you, pack it in."

*****

Andria walked round the garden, not really caring. They didn't understand what had happened. The running and the hiding in case he found them, her own brother trying to kill her. In a way, he had succeeded.

"Andria," a familiar voice cried out. "Edea, wow, you seem pleased to see me."

"Well usually I wouldn't be, but this is too much for them to understand, or cope with." 

The former sorceress sighed and continued, " one thing though, don't try to make Squall remember, last time you left he was heartbroken, I don't want it to happen again."

"Maybe it would…" Andria trailed off as Edea shook her head. 

"I don't like you here at all, but we need your help. After that you can go on your way, and they can forget about you again."

"Well it's nice to see you welcome me," Andria remarked as Edea walked off.

*****

Squall was looking for Sis, but she was no where to be found. As he came to the front of the Orphanage, he saw a tall woman talking to Matron and there was a small girl hiding behind the woman. She peeked out to look at him, but then quickly hid again when she saw him looking at her. 

Curiosity got the better of her and she looked round again. 

"Hi," she said faintly, then ducked back.

Squall walked round the back of the woman and got the fright of his life when she screamed and ran away. 

"What's her name," he asked Matron. 

"Andria," replied the stranger, smiling. Around her neck was an odd necklace. It seemed to dance in the fading sunlight. A flash of light then made him close his eyes.

*****

He awoke with a start. For a second he didn't know where he was and then he realised that he was in his own bed and it was the middle of the night. He couldn't stay in bed any longer, he had to get up.

*****

Walking round the Garden usually relaxed Squall, but tonight there was something else there, evil and unseen. There were too many things buzzing around in Squalls head. Questions, without answers. Why was he dreaming about Andria at the orphanage, she hadn't even been there.

A strange sound woke Squall up from his thinking. Footsteps, in front of him. There was someone there, trying not to be heard. Squall silently reached for his gunblade and quietly walked after the sound. 

Along the 2F corridor and up the stairs Squall followed the sound. Because it was dark here, Squall couldn't see the person in front of him. The figure opened the door leading up to the balcony and stepped through. Keeping his gunblade in front of him, Squall followed and opened the door, ready in case of combat.

"Hello Squall." 

The silent person turned out to be Seifer. 

"What are you doing out this late?" asked Squall carefully. 

"Well you know I decided that I would join the other team and become evil again as I was so good at it the last time." 

A look from Squall made him shut up. 

"Really Squall, I couldn't sleep any more and I got up for a walk. Seeing you made me want to pull a joke on you," Seifer said, although there was something he was holding back.

Seifer then turned and looked at the sea. They were riding over it. Squall prepared to retreat when Seifer said something that made him freeze, "You like Andria, don't you. There's something about the way that you look at her, like you know her really well."

"Shut up Seifer," said Squall, then turned to leave. 

"Be careful Squall, you don't want to hurt anyone."

Squall ignored him and left.

*****

"Everything is in order, soon the light will fall," Leraikhe said, "the traitor is dead as you willed."

"Yes, but I desire the stone of Viviah. She must have it. The ritual cannot be completed without it." 

The voice answering Leraikhe was deep and raspy. That voice sounded out the screams of a thousand tortured souls begging for salvation.

"As you wish," replied Leraikhe, "how many do you wish dead for me to get to it, I could destroy all her forces, if you wished."

"Only kill who you must, but leave her alone, we need her alive."

"It shall be done," said Leraikhe. 

The stone was the most important thing to his master, along with his sister. For as long as there is good, there shall be evil. One cannot live without the other. 

*****

Walking towards the cafeteria Ling was only thinking of one thing, coffee. She hadn't slept well in the SeeD's beds, probably because she didn't sleep well wherever she was. 

"Morning Ling, come and sit down." Andria pointed to a chair next to her. 

Picking up a cup Ling sat next to her.

"Ling are you okay? You look really tired," Andria said. 

"I'm fine," she replied, brushing off her friends concern, "you know how well I sleep, or rather don't." 

Rinoa then entered the cafeteria. She looked at Ling and Andria, then turned and walked to a table at the other end of the room. 

"She really doesn't like you," said Ling. 

Andria smiled slightly and nodded. 

"She was wrong about Purson. It's always hard for a person to admit that they're wrong." 

"How? It was never hard for me" asked Ling. 

A scream made them abandon their coffee.

*****

Drew had been walking to the Quad for some fresh air when someone grabbed him from behind. Something cold held onto his neck. 

He screamed, it was the only thing he could do as terror had invaded his body. He closed his eyes, wanting to shrink away from the feeling. A voice suddenly made him open them. 

"Leraikhe, let him go." 

Andria saw Drew look at her weakly. Leraikhe was gripping his throat tightly, not wanting to let go. 

"Andria, I will kill him unless you give me the stone."

"What stone?" asked Ling. 

Andria just swallowed. 

"How does it feel sister, to be helpless all of a sudden, to have to make a hard choice. You always act so tough and carefree. What shall you do now."

"I don't have it," she said. 

Leraikhe laughed bitterly, "Your lies will not save you his time." 

Andria grew whiter. She could not give up the stone. It had enough power to destroy the world, and Andria knew that Leraikhe knew that.

"Your call," he said and so he snapped back Drew's head. 

Drew's lifeless body slumped to the floor. With a laugh, Leraikhe disappeared. Andria and Ling rushed to Drew, but it was too late, he had died. His cold eyes rested on Andria. A tear dropped on his forehead from Andria. Crying, she closed his eyes. 

Behind her and Ling, Rinoa looked on. She shivered for a cold breeze came over her. Evil had invaded their Garden once more. There was a puzzle here, but Rinoa didn't know how to solve it.

*****

Later Drew's body was lowered to the ground. As both Andria's and Squall's group gathered round Andria turned to them all. 

"Drew was never meant to die now. Because of this I will not stop fighting. I will rid this world of evil, or if I can't then I will die trying. I ask you all now, will you help me?"

Ling, Vincent and Sia nodded. 

Andria then looked at Squall, " How about it, wanna save the world again." 

A yes shouted out from Irvine, Selphie and Zell. 

Squall glanced at them and then at Rinoa, it looked like she didn't want to. Rinoa read his mind and said, "I will help." 

Quistis nodded and Squall turned to Andria, "We will help."

"What about us," asked Seifer, "puberty boy's group gets to help."

"Didn't think you wanted to help save the world, last time you helped try to destroy it," muttered Zell. 

Seifer was about to respond when Andria stepped in, " Seifer, I would greatly apreciate your help."

"Not again," moaned Raijin.


	5. Foes And Allies

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"So what is this guy looking for," asked Zell. 

They were in the Headmaster Cid's office having a meeting. 

"The stone of Viviah," explained Andria, "legend tells that he was an evil sorcerer who tried to rid the world of good. He made this stone and gave it great power. It is full of so much evil that no one good can touch it, they would instantly die."

"Do you have it?" Selphie asked. 

"Not exactly," said Andria, " however I did entrust it to someone else for safe keeping."

"Well let's go find this person, before he does," said Zell. 

"No need to leave," said Andria. 

Everyone looked at each other wide eyed. 

"It's in here," and from behind her back Andria produced Squall's Griever ring. 

A gasp sounded. Squall looked at his hand and back at Andria, shocked. 

"What? How?" Squall stared shocked at the ring, it had been on his hand a minuite ago. 

Putting it on the table everyone gathered round. With her finger Andria traced around the image of the lion and then put her hand on top of the ring. She then took it away and there lay a tiny black stone on the desk. It glinted in the light. 

"How did you hide it there," asked Seifer. "My mother did. She gave it to Edea to take care of. Edea must have trusted you to take care of it Squall."

Squall stared at the ring, unbelieving of what he had seen, and the secret that his ring had held. 

"I thought you bought it somewhere," said Zell questioningly to Squall. 

"No," answered Squall, "the day I left the orphanage, Edea gave it to me, said I should look after it. I didn't understand why at the time." 

"So what do we do with it?" asked Quistis, "destroy it?"

"No!" said Vincent loudly, "wouldn't that do something really bad."

"Like what," replied Quistis.

"Vincent's right," said Andria, "the sorcerer designed the stone, so that a curse would fall on whoever tried to destroy it. Anyway, if we were able, then it would need someone with great magic concentration, or pure evil would be released."

"Well that's apparently gonna happen anyway…" began Seifer, "so why bother." 

Andria gave him a withering look. 

"No we have to hide it," said Sia. 

"Well, it's so tiny it should be easy to hide," said Irvine. 

"Actually," answered Andria, "it acts like a magnet, evil gets drawn to it." 

A voice suddenly called out from the comm. It was Dr Kadowaki. 

"Squall, we need your help, there's a creature attacking the students." 

The voice sounded urgent and pleading. 

"On our way," he replied. 

"I'll come with you," said Andria, quickly picking up a crossbow, "Ling you and Sia stay here." 

They started to protest, but were cut short with a wave of her arm. Seifer motioned for his comrades to also stay and the rest piled into the elevator.

*****

Running quickly they arrived at the Infirmary. Dr Kadowaki was attending to a patient. 

"Where is it?" they asked, bemused. 

"Didn't you call," asked Quistis. 

"What are you talking about," said Dr Kadowaki, shaking her head, "you come pounding in here. Is there something wrong." 

Andria and Vincent turned and sprinted back to the elevator, realising that Leraikhe had tricked them. They heard the first shout as the elevator door opened.

Leraikhe had lifted Raijin effortlessly off the floor and threw him against the wall like he was a doll. When Vincent rushed at him, a backhand from Leraikhe made him join Raijin, unconscious. 

Sia was cowering in a corner, blood pouring from a wound at her temple mixing with her light auburn hair. Fujin and Ling had pulled out their weapons and where standing near the door which Squall and his friends now entered. Behind Andria Squall and Seifer pulled out their gunblades.

"Your crude weapons cannot hurt me," snarled Leraikhe. 

"Andria he has the stone," cried Sia from her corner. 

The blood was flowing more profusely now. It had stained most of her clothes. 

"Come sister, come join us. You were meant to be with us," Leraikhe taunted, moving towards her. 

Andria took a step forwards to meet him. Without warning he suddenly launched an attack at her. Blow after blow he came at her, it was hard for her to block them they were so fast.

*****

Seifer and Squall were about to join in when there was a clicking noise behind them. A strange creature suddenly latched itself to Irvine's leg. He cried out in pain and fell.

It was small and black like a bundle of fur. When he tried to grab it, teeth grabbed his hands and wouldn't let go. Screaming he beat the creature off the floor. 

The odd demons also attacked Selphie, Rinoa, Seifer and Quistis. 

Seifer picked up his fallen gunblade and started to slice away at the creatures that came for him. 

Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis tried to pull them off each other. 

Because some of the creatures went after the unconscious Raijin and Vincent, Squall and Fujin tried to stop them from reaching them. 

Ling pulled the one off Irvine. He then picked up his gun and tried to shoot them, but he found it hard pulling the trigger with his wounded hand.

*****

Andria wasn't fairing much better. She was exhausted and Leraikhe was strong than last time she had fought him. She was frightened now that she might not live through the battle. 

Kicking him fiercely in the chest, he fell against the table, then turned to her and beckoned. Not wanting to disappoint him she ran forward and did a flying sidekick towards his head. He moved swiftly to one side. She landed badly on leg, but got up anyway. 

The ankle hurt a lot, she had definitely twisted it, but she fighting on she punched him on the side of the face, but as she brought her hand away, Leraikhe caught it and twisted it round. 

"Hurts does it," he sneered, "it won't hurt as much as when my master finishes with you."

"Still his lapdog," Andria whispered, trying not to let the pain show in her voice. 

Leraikhe kissed her forehead then pulled her arm. There was a popping sound as the arm dislocated. Andria slumped to the floor. 

Leraikhe took a step back and called of his creatures and disappeared again with them, knowing his master would be pleased at his victory. There would be many casualties from this battle.

The only people still standing were Squall, Selphie and Quistis. The creatures had done great damage.

Selphie got on the comm. to the Infirmary to call for help. 

Seifer was dragging himself along the floor although he couldn't do anything, Fujin and Irvine were bleeding badly from their injuries, and they were literally covered in blood. 

Selphie ran over to Seifer to try to help him. Rinoa's wounds flowed with blood where they had bitten into her. Squall ran over to her, but she faded into unconsciousness. 

"Squall I need you over here," called Quistis. 

Slowly he walked over to Andria, not wanting to leave Rinoa. 

Andria's arm was hanging limply at her side; it was obvious that it was dislocated. She was in a lot of pain, but not wanting to show it so she was biting her lower lip to stop herself from crying out. 

"I need you to hold her Squall and make sure she doesn't move."

"What are you gonna do," he asked her. 

"I'm gonna pop it back in," she replied. 

Carefully holding the arm, Quistis checked where it had come out and with a sudden yank; she popped it back in place. 

Squall realised why Quistis had asked him to hold Andria for when it was pulled back, she screamed and writhed in agony, then fell unconscious.

*****

"This is wonderful, what are we supposed to do now," shouted Seifer, panicking slightly. 

Almost everyone was in another meeting, apart from Sia, Irvine and Rinoa. Dr Kadowaki wanted them to stay a bit longer as they weren't full recovered. 

Everyone was okay apart from some really nasty bites and some cuts, Andria's arm would be fine as she regenerated quickly, although they had to put her arm in a sling. Vincent and Raijin had nasty bruises from being thrown against a wall.

"What were those things," asked Zell. 

"Dark faeria, nasty creatures," said Vincent. 

Andria was looking outside, but there wasn't anything there when he strained to look. Everyone stared at her. 

Looking back she smiled at them and said, "I have to take a walk, be back soon." 

She then walked quickly out of the room. Squall and Seifer stared at one another. 

"No one's answered Seifer's question," said Selphie, "what are we gonna do?"

*****

Andria followed the music she heard. She knew where she had to go. Down to the second floor and along to the balcony. "She" was waiting there. 

As Andria stepped out of the door she saw that there was no one there, but she knew not to be fooled by her eyes. 

"Sati, show yourself," she commanded to the wind. 

It blew in a tornado on the deck in front of her and a tall woman materialised. The tornado then subsided. 

Her long black hair hung loosely down to her waist. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black. Her clothes, a long white dress right down to the floor covering her bare feet.

"You called," she whispered. 

"Only to ask what you are doing here. Up to your old tricks again, I suppose. What are you gonna do this time."

"Maybe," said Sati, "I could help you get what you want." 

"How could you possibly know what I want?"

"I see your dreams, your fantasies, your desires." Sati walked away from Andria in slow graceful movements. 

"Alright, so you know what I think. Listen now, you don't talk to anybody, or do ANYTHING." 

Andria emphasised that last word then turned on her heel and stalked off. 

"When has that ever stopped me," Sati muttered in her quiet voice.

*****

"There's a message for you." 

Nida shook Andria. 

"Thank you," she said and smiled at him, "who is it?" 

Nida took a second to think, "…Dr. Odine." 

Could it possibly be about Genesis, she thought. Thinking about the project. She followed Nida.

*****

Squall was feeling dizzy. It had only come about a matter of minutes ago. He wasn't sure if he was really standing there or asleep. He felt tired all over. 

Rinoa had just gotten out of the Infirmary and was hungry so they went to the cafeteria and now he was standing in the queue for her. The feeling had now got a lot worse. He closed his eyes for a second, and then he collapsed.

*****

"Come quickly, Squall's collapsed," cried Quistis to Andria, rushing to the room. 

"I'll be there in a second," said Andria. 

She finished off her conversation with the person on the other end, and then hurried to the Infirmary.

*****

"Could this be Ellone doing this," said Selphie, "well, she did do it before."

"It's not Ellone," said Andria, walking in at that point. 

"How do you know?" Quistis said arching her eyebrows. 

"Because I just talked to her after YOU came rushing in disturbing me." 

Quistis just shrugged her shoulders.

Author's Note

The project that Andria is involved in is not to be found out until the sequel of this fanfic. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing for it and it will be out when this fanfic is finished.


	6. Past And Present

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Squall didn't know where he was. There was blackness all around him, and an odd feeling of belonging. There was a floating sensation that he felt, like was falling, but also that he wasn't. Then there was a sound, a high-pitched whine that cut through his very being. 

Squall tried to move, but he found that his limbs wouldn't co-operate, he was helpless. He didn't know where he was at all.

Suddenly the whining stopped and he could move again. 

Opening his eyes Squall looked round. He recognised this place, this was the Orphanage from his childhood. He was lying on his bed. 

Quickly he got up off the bed and looked round.

Sensing someone behind him, he quickly turned round. He could not see the person's face though. 

"Who are you?" he asked the stranger. 

"No one you need worry about." 

"You brought me here didn't you," Squall said. 

After a moment of hesitation the stranger replied, "Yes." 

"Why?" asked Squall. 

"Because I wanted to show you something," the person replied, "please trust me." 

"If you want me to trust you then give me your name." 

The stranger stepped out from the shadows. 

"My name is Sati and I am an old friend of Andria. I am not in league Leraikhe as you might think because I brought you here." 

"Why do I keep on having these dreams," asked Squall stepping closer to her. 

"You are being shown your past," she said, "Come Squall, I have something to show you."

"What?"

"The truth about Andria."

*****

****"Where are we," Squall asked, looking round. 

He was in a room somewhere. He recognised nothing. 

A woman slept peacefully in a bed. Next to the bed was a crib. Inside were two babies. 

"Leraikhe and Andria," said Sati, "all the good and evil in the world came together and produced these two. They have no father. Amazing isn't it."

"That's impossible," said Squall, "it just doesn't happen." 

Sati smiled. She then walked over and sat on the bed. 

Her walking couldn't really be called walking as she rather floated as if she was on air. 

"Squall, meet Nigal." 

Squall came hesitantly closer to the sleeping woman. 

"It's the same woman from my dream," he whispered, "have you been sending them?" 

"Some," she replied, " but the first one you had where Andria spoke to you was sent by Leraikhe. He wanted to draw her out and he used you to do it. He is a trickster, although you haven't met the real Leraikhe." 

Squall looked confused so Sati decided that he should know the whole truth. 

"The Leraikhe you have seen is possessed with Babalel, the keeper of graves. Come I will show you."

Squall then was in another room, but this room was a lot different from the last one. 

Black candles burned around a large altar in the middle of the room. 5 people dressed in long robes, their faces hidden, were holding a child on the altar table. They were chanting a strange set of words. 

Squall stepped closer. Blood was in a dish on a table next to the altar, along with a box. 

The dish was picked up by one of them and some blood was smeared on the forehead of the screaming boy. 

An evil smelling incense was then given to the boy and the box was picked up. 

The priest at the boy's head opened the box and from it emerged a cloud of grey mist, which then entered the baby through the blood mark. The baby ceased crying and looked round. 

"Frightening, isn't it Squall, that this child has been turned into a monster."

"Can they see us," asked Squall. "No. You are witnessing the past. Lets see what happens next in the story."

Squall then found him standing back in front of the orphanage, although it was daytime. He saw himself as a little boy sitting alone on the beach. 

Squall then heard Matron call out from behind him to the little boy. 

"Edea thought that it would be a good idea for you to meet Andria, she thought that it would take your mind off Ellone," Sati explained pointing to Andria hiding behind Nigal, "…she was always shy at first. I don't suppose you remember one night when you woke up and heard her crying. You really helped her."

"Why can't I remember this? I only saw this in my dreams recently." Squall couldn't remember Andria at all before he met her at Deling City. 

"The GF Squall, but you did say that it was an acceptable risk. But that wasn't the only reason why you forgot."

Squall then saw himself asleep in his bed. Nigal came and woke up Andria. Andria then walked over to Squall's bed and planted a small kiss on his cheek and they both then left the orphanage hurriedly trying to get away. 

"Why did they leave," Squall asked. 

"Because Abaddon found them. When Leraikhe was turned, a prophecy was set in motion. A group of people would destroy Abaddon and his power. Andria is one of those people and you Squall are now a part of it. It was your destiny to stand alongside her. Abaddon controls all of Hell, which is on Earth. You and Andria will crush that power and save the people of your world. The stone of Viviah will open the gates, but he also needs the blood of the ones with no mortal father. Andria and Leraikhe. Without them the ritual cannot be completed."

"This is impossible," Squall cried out, "it doesn't make sense." 

He was tired and fed up of these games, "I want to go back to Garden." 

Sati sighed, "Be patient, I am not finished yet. There is more you must see."

Sati led Squall away from the orphanage and then they were standing in front of a house in the middle of a strange forest. 

"Inside Squall," she whispered close to his ear. 

She then walked towards the door and passed right through it. 

Squall followed although he hesitated at the door doubtful that he could do the same, but he also passed through. 

Nigal was holding Andria, both of them looked frightened. Not surprisingly, for Leraikhe stood beside a tall man, or rather he was a demon. 

His eyes burned yellow and red, as deep as hell itself. His face mocking humanity with its gross resemblance. Teeth long and sharp, horns reminding Squall of Behemoth's. 

"That is Abaddon Squall," Sati whispered again, "he is the chief of the demons of the seventh hierarchy. He is a loyal minion of the Ancient Ones, spirits of dead evil beings. Also he is Leraikhe's master" 

Abaddon then spoke; his deep raspy voice growled out the words so terrifyingly that even the shadows hid afraid of his wrath. 

"You are beaten Nigal. The prophecy will never come true." 

Nigal then put Andria down, "You will never win." 

That was all she said, but her defiance infuriated Abaddon. 

"Your insolence will get you into trouble one day." 

His huge hand then came flying past Nigal, but he did not hit her. Nigal put her hand up to her throat and Squall saw blood pour out. 

Andria screamed. She reached for her mother, but Leraikhe stopped her. All she grabbed was the pendant. 

Leraikhe smirked madly when Andria backed up with fear, the pendant still firmly clasped in her tiny fist. 

She suddenly broke for the door. Leraikhe started after her, but Abaddon stopped him. 

"She shall not get far, you mustn't worry. Even if she does, we do not need her yet. Be patient, she will come to us."

"After Andria ran away, Vincent's mother found her and took her in. She lived with Vincent for a few years before she was called by Father Enki." 

Sati looked at Squall and then said, "The ritual cannot be formed until the prophecy says, and there isn't much time." 

Squall was then standing in Garden, but it was during a party, a SeeD graduation party. Squall recognised a lone figure leaning against a pillar, it was he, when he had just become a SeeD. 

Squall then saw Rinoa walk up to him and make him dance. Watching them dance reminded him of how he had felt. 

As he watched himself dancing, he saw someone in the corner talking to Cid. It was Andria. 

She was dressed in a long, velvet dress. When Rinoa stopped dancing with his other self and started to walk towards Cid, Squall saw Andria shrink away till she was lost in the crowd at the party.

"Andria was always there watching out for you, Squall. She was there when you enrolled at SeeD, when you were at the Dollet mission and when you took your first mission. I have now shown everything you need to know Squall."

"For what," he asked.

Sati smiled knowingly.

She turned and began to walk away, but then she remembered something and turned back to Squall, "Everything can be changed Squall. Remember that." 

Sati turned round once again and walked away, disappearing at the same time. 

Squall was alone, stuck somewhere and he didn't know how to get out. 

There was a sudden flash and Squall was standing on the street in the Shopping Arcade. Everyone around him was either running away, in the case of the civilians or fighting the demons that were rampant. Andria was fighting a huge demon with spines along its back and up its arms. 

To Squall it looked like the demon was winning her. It suddenly howled with rage and lunged at her. Its arm created a large gash in her side. Andria clutched at the fatal wound and fell. All of the demons then backed off. The fighting was over. 

Everything went dark for Squall. When he opened his eyes again he was lying in the infirmary**.**


	7. Wailing Cries

Chapter Seven 

Chapter Seven 

Squall decided that it was best if he told no one what he saw when he had collapsed. After all it might not come true. He did however want to ask Andria about Sati. 

After spending over an hour looking for her, he found her in the basement, looking at Norg's pod. 

"It's funny how people become corrupt. Sometimes it's not even their fault," she said sadly. 

After about 5 minutes staring at the pod, Squall had enough courage to ask her, "Who is Sati?" 

Andria stared at him wide eyed. "How did you know about her?"

"She came to me, when I was unconscious," he said hesitating slightly.

Andria was furious. After she had told her that she wanted no meddling, Sati had done it anyway. Andria knew how predictable Sati was, so why hadn't she connected Squall's unconsciousness with Sati sooner.

"Sati is an old friend," Andria said finally, "well sort of. She saved me when I was 5. It's complicated, but she took me to Vincent's family and, I stayed there for a few years." 

Squall could see the pain in Andria's face, that she didn't want to talk about it, but he had to get some more answers. 

"Why did you never tell us about Abaddon." A tear then proceeded to roll down Andria's cheek, stirring up forgotten memories. She tried to wipe the tear off without Squall noticing. 

Suddenly Andria turned on Squall, venom in her voice, "She told you about that too? What else did she tell you?" 

Squall was taken aback with her demanding tone. 

"About your mother, how Leraikhe was possessed with a demon … Babalel and how you were there at my graduation." 

Squall was certain that he heard a growl escape from Andria's mouth. Her face looked like thunder, which was something he had never seen in her before.

She walked away from Squall and started shouting Sati's name. 

"What can I do for you," came the reply from behind Squall. 

"What the hell have you been telling him," she yelled, pointing to Squall. 

Sati was very cool and collected as she answered, which upset Andria even more, "Only the whole story, which you have been keeping in the dark. What are you afraid of Andria?"

"I am afraid of nothing," growled Andria. She knew that wasn't true, but she didn't want to admit it. 

"Yes you are. You're afraid of your dreams and what will happen if you get them. So you'd rather not try for them in case something bad happens." 

Andria stalked off. She was through talking.

*****

****Seifer rushed into the Quad where Ling, Selphie and Rinoa were sitting, enjoying the sun. 

"Come on, get up," he shouted excitedly, "there's been a report of some demon's attacking people in Deling City." 

They looked at him disgustedly, he was glad that there was something killing people right now. 

"Well it's finally some action, instead of sittin' on our butts here." They just walked away from him. 

"What," he called out, and then ran after them.

*****

****Coming off the Ragnarok they decided to split into three teams. Andria, Vincent, Seifer and Selphie would make up the first team. Squall, Rinoa, Ling and Zell would be team two and Quistis, Sia, Irvine and Raijin and Fujin would be the last team. 

"Everyone be careful out there, no one gets dead, okay. We meet at the Shopping Arcade in two hours," Andria said trying to make them less tense for the upcoming battles. 

"Lets go and kill some demons," yelled Seifer swinging his gunblade. Rinoa and Selphie narrowed their eyes at him, Andria laughed glad that he wanted to kill the bad guys now.

*****

Seifer couldn't believe it. Over two hours and only a couple of measly three-foot demons causing trouble. Where had all the really bad monsters gone? 

"Looks like we'll have to go back now," said Andria. 

"A bit longer," Seifer pleaded, trying to make it sound nothing like a plea. 

"No, we really have to get back. The others will be waiting for us," Andria said, looking round for some nasty demon to give them something to do before they left. 

There was something strange going on though as the streets were practically empty. 

The few people that they had met said that a horde of horrible creatures had past through, but there was no blood anywhere so they hadn't killed. 

"Well the buses still aren't running, so we'll have to walk back," Vincent said, so they started the walk to the Arcade. 

"Do you think the others are doing any better than us," asked Selphie. 

"I don't know. Maybe they're keeping away because they're frightened of Andria," Vincent replied. 

Selphie giggled at the thought of a big, ugly monster running from Andria. 

Seeing Selphie laughing Vincent said, "Hold that thought Selphie."

*****

"Where are they, they should have been here before now," complained Quistis. 

"You don't think something happened to them, do you," said Ling. 

"Na, Seifer knows how to take care of himself, ya know," answered Raijin. 

Sia then added, "Besides they've got Andria, she'll look after them. 

Rinoa had a strange feeling that she couldn't completely explain. She'd felt it since they'd entered the city and found not a single monster. Something had been here and it was still here. Squall must have felt it too she thought, as he had looked really tense and edgy. Something was bothering him. Rinoa assumed that he also wasn't so sure that everything was okay. 

As soon as they had entered the city, Squall was filled with the feeling of dread that his life would be changed inside this city soon. If he closed his eyes, he would see the wound and Andria falling down, dead. Why was he remembering this? The scariest thing was that she had died at the Shopping Arcade and Andria had said to meet at the same place. Maybe it wouldn't come true; it was Leraikhe messing with his mind. Yes! He decided that it was just that. 

A familiar howl broke Squall from his thoughts. About 20 huge demons ran for them. 

Their magic spells didn't have much affect on the beasts and only made some stronger and angrier. Even triple Ultima didn't work well against these demons. 

Squall suddenly saw a sight that made his blood run cold, the demon that Squall saw kill Andria was standing at the back. He was not attacking though. Instead he was standing, waiting.

*****

****Andria heard the noises before Seifer, Selphie and Vincent and knew that there was finally some action. 

She raced to the Arcade, the others in pursuit. Arriving there she saw everyone engaged in combat. One demon stood amongst the crowd beckoning to her. Andria couldn't say no. 

*****

****Squall saw Andria start fighting the demon. 

He finished fighting the wolf faced demon by stabbing it in the heart and tried to get towards Andria to stop her fighting the demon, but a huge demon which was a great hairy beast and stood on four legs slammed into him sending him flying into a wall. 

He tried to get up, but promptly fell back. He couldn't stand. A wailing suddenly penetrated his ears, it was high pitched and eerie. Squall couldn't tell if it was his imagination or not, but he wished it would go away.

Just as the beast was about to bite into him, Seifer and Fujin came to his rescue. 

They started battling the fierce creature. It was strong and fast, but no match for them. 

Soon it turned and ran, badly hurt and beaten. Seifer knelt down next to Squall and whispered, "You owe me one. I just saved your life." 

Squall looked wearily up at him and croaked, "…save her." 

Seifer didn't understand what he meant.

*****

The demon was almost too fast and strong for Andria to keep up. Her arms were bleeding from its razor sharp spines. It was slowly gaining the upper advantage. 

A blow from its powerful hands sent her spinning backwards. A warm sensation filled her mouth, she could taste blood. 

Completely mad now, she gave a loud battle cry of rage and started pummelling the demon. It took blow after blow with no effect. 

Suddenly it gave its own war cry and lunged for her. She felt the arms rip through her flesh, it felt strange to her. 

Holding the wound, she staggered back, and fell. There was a look of pure disbelief on her face that she was going to die. 

The demon that had slain her, stood above her grinning in its evil way. 

Andria heard a wailing and knew what it was, a signal that it was now time. She looked straight up at the stars. How far away they seemed. That was the last thing that she saw. Her friends got to her too late for she had already died.

Author's Note

The wailing that Squall heard when the beast hurt him was the sound of the Banshee. It is a woman who cries when death is imminent.


	8. Unforgiving Sins

Chapter Eight 

Chapter Eight

"Would you explain why she is now dead?" 

Abaddon roared the words over the sound of his screeching minions, "It was not supposed to happen yet. Who is responsible for this?" 

The crowd pushed the demon responsible forward. If no one owned up then they would all have been slain by his rage. 

"Leraikhe, see to it that this ignorant rebel is disposed of." 

Leraikhe stepped forward and put his hand on the demons chest. The demon screamed in agony as flames appeared from inside the demon itself and engulfed it. 

When they had burnt it through, the flames disappeared along with the remains of the demon. "This is your lesson, obey my commands completely, or you will be punished severely."

*****

The whole place was in shock. Vincent was inconsolable, he had known her longest. 

She had been laid in the Infirmary for people to pay their last respects before she was buried. 

It was two in the morning when Squall decided to visit her. 

*****

He couldn't sleep, in some way he felt responsible. He hadn't believed what he had seen and only when it was too late had he realised that it had been a premonition. 

"At least they can't perform the spell now," he whispered sadly to her corpse. 

He then picked up her hand and held it tightly, some part of him thinking that if he willed it enough, she would magically come back to life, perhaps a witch could do that. 

His prayers were answered at that moment, but not in the way he expected.

"On the contrary, they can steal her body." Sati spoke out from behind him. 

"What do you want," said Squall, angry that Sati had invaded his presence, "why didn't you warn me that it was going to happen."

"Because you should have believed it yourself. Why didn't you save her Squall?" 

Sati's eyes lay accusing on him. Squall then snapped, he couldn't take it anymore, the guilt that he couldn't have done anything 

"I couldn't save her," he shouted. He didn't care who he woke. 

"I couldn't…" 

Squall looked down at the body that once belonged to his friend that was what he had believed she was, even though he would never have told her. 

"Do you care about her enough to save her?" she then said. Squall couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Yes," he whispered weakly. That was all Sati needed to hear. 

"Then I shall give you what you desire. You will go back to a point before she is killed. You will have little time to act Squall, and I can only do this once. Only you will remember what has happened. I shall return soon." 

She then disappeared as suddenly as she had come. 

*****

Almost an hour later Squall sat in the middle of a circle of candles. There was a strange smell of herbs. It reminded Squall of the party for Ultimecia's defeat. The scent, which he had smelt on the balcony then. How far away all that seemed now, and how much had happened since. 

Sati gave him a book and told him to read the paragraph, which she pointed out. Squall couldn't understand the words.

"What is it," he asked. 

"A book, stupid," she answered.

Sati knew he meant what language the words were, but he hadn't phrased the question right. 

Squall rolled his eyes and continued, "…no, I mean the words, I don't understand them." 

"You don't need to," she answered, "They're written in Latin anyway. You just have read them out. Oh, and try to mean what you say." 

Squall didn't understand what she meant, but he didn't really feel like talking to her anymore, all he got were riddles. 

Sati poured some sand into a bowl and started reciting the ancient texts. 

Squall looked on, totally confused. And he was starting to get cramp in his leg from sitting on the hard floor for too long. His father Laguna always had a problem with cramp. Squall hoped he wasn't turning out like him.

Sati nodded to him and Squall started his little speech, but he fumbled along. 

He couldn't pronounce half the words at all. Relieved when he had finished, Sati passed him the bowl of sand. It was coloured strangely, a regular sandy colour, but also a tint of blue. 

"Pour the sand," Sati whispered. 

Following her orders, Squall poured the sand in front of him. When the sand hit the circle it created a flash of white and Squall was once again standing in the Deling City Shopping Arcade. 

The hairy demon ran to him and jumped, but Squall impaled it on his gunblade, and used the creature's momentum to throw it to one side. Squall was glad to see Andria alive, but remembering Sati's words. 

He ran towards them as fast as he could. Arriving there, he pushed Andria out of the way; he didn't want her fighting at all. He then proceeded to take on the demon himself. 

Squall immediately saw why the demon had managed to kill her. If Andria had been no match for it, then how was he supposed to survive? Squall blocked its attacks with his gunblade, but it wasn't working very well. 

The demon then slashed its arms across Squall's face. Squall hadn't blocked in time and blood dripped down his face from his cheek where the demon had caught him. A rage boiled up from inside Squall. 

A power came to his hands, which he had not known possible. He clutched his gunblade tightly and with inhuman strength, he slashed across the demons chest. The blade went deep into it. 

It fell to the ground, writhing before it finally ceased moving at all. Squall silently thanked Sati for the extra strength, and turned to face Andria. He shouldn't have been that surprised at her reaction.

"You, you bastard!" she sputtered. 

Squall was afraid she would blow up from being so angry. 

"Why the hell did you do that for? I had everything under control."

"Whatever…" he said. 

That enraged her further. 

"Grrrrrrr," she growled then stormed off. 

Rinoa looked furiously at him because he had gone to save Andria and he hadn't helped her. Zell and Selphie were amused slightly, while Seifer and Irvine thought it was the funniest thing they'd seen in a while, that Squall had been shouted at by a woman when all he'd done was come to her rescue.

*****

"Right, tonight I want everyone to get some rest. Things are gonna change soon and there are gonna be a lot of tough battles coming up."

Andria needed a rest; she had some really nasty cuts from the demon. It was late now anyway, past midnight and everyone looked as though they also needed the rest. Seifer had said he couldn't wait to fight anything like that again.

Vincent woke her from her thoughts, "Maybe you should say thank you to Squall for helping you." 

Andria looked doubtfully at him. 

"Well, it would be the right thing to do," he urged to her. 

Sighing, she nodded and went looking for him.

*****

She eventually found him on the balcony. He was staring at the stars. 

"They're beautiful, aren't they," she said softly. 

She immediately regretted speaking as it broke something special that was there. He merely turned and looked. 

"What do you want," he asked formally. 

"To apologise. Look Squall I'm sorry for shouting at you, I really shouldn't have. Can we start over, be friends again?"

"…whatever," he said. 

Walking towards him, Andria stared sadly at her old friend. 

"What happened to us Squall? When we were young, we were so close." 

Leaning against the side she continued, "I remember when I told you about why I was at the orphanage, you said something so sweet, I can still remember it today. You said `I'll always be there to protect you, no matter what. ` It was the nicest thing I ever heard." 

For a second Squall was shocked, he had saved her. Without remembering the promise that he had made, he had still protected her. 

In that moment under the stars he saw the childlike innocence that he remembered seeing in her in his dreams. She was still innocent, even after everything that had happened to her, all her fighting. She had fought to save people. He was stained though, guilty. He had become a mercenary, paid to kill other people, the very people she was trying to save. 

Looking down at his hands, Squall saw the blood on them. 

Squall then looked at Andria, perhaps for an answer. She was looking at the stars. Why? 

"Why are you looking at the stars," he asked her after a minute of watching her. 

"I'm looking at the past," she said simply. "Why?"

"…It doesn't matter Squall."

She turned to face him and held his hands out in front of him. 

"There is no blood in your hands Squall," she whispered softly to him, "you are only imagining it. You always only followed your orders." 

Squall was silent for a moment, thinking about what she had said.

"Thank you," he then whispered. 

Andria had to come in close to hear his words. 

"What for," she asked, whispering just as quietly. 

"For helping me see." 

Squall then kissed her forehead and they hugged, finally knowing. Both held tightly afraid that if they didn't then they would suddenly wake up or something, finding it was only a dream. 

Andria suddenly pulled back from Squall and looked deep into his eyes. Love was a funny thing, did he know right now how long she had wanted him. 

She remembered the sleeping boy she had left so long ago. Squall must have read her mind for he then did something unforgivable; he kissed her long and deeply. It felt wrong, but at the same time, so right. Andria was so overwhelmed that she did nothing. All she had wanted for a long time was to be back in his arms, with him. Only here did she feel totally content. 

Squall pulled away then and looked sadly at her. She seemed so beautiful, so fragile then. Their eyes met and both knew that they couldn't go back, what had happened was too much to forget. 

Squall stroked her cheek tenderly and Andria hugged him once more. 

"Stay tonight," was all she whispered, a simple question, but it could have disastrous consequences. Squall held her face cupped in his hands and looked for his answer in her beautiful brown eyes. They said everything. 

Finding his answer, he nodded. Tears welled in her eyes. Her fantasy, her dream had come true.

Author's Note

Please don't hate me for having this happen. What happened with Squall and Andria was the most important thing for them to happen. If they hadn't then this would have been a lot harder to write and I also would have had to wrestle with the sequel pretty hard. Besides I hated the character Rinoa, much more than Squall. (I have my reasons.)

When Squall asks Andria why she is looking at the stars and she replies she is looking at the past, she means that she is looking to see if Squall really still cares about her and if he meant what he said. 

Also one other thing, don't try and follow any spells that are in this fanfic, they are made up. I could have had real ones, but I thought it wasn't a good idea in case anyone really tried them. Messing with magic is dangerous. In case you do become interested in magic after reading this fic, remember that whatever you give out, you get back times three. It's basic Wicca knowledge.


	9. Prophercies

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

During the night, Squall dreamt. He dreamt again of his childhood, but this time he was not afraid or confused, he was content. 

*****

Yet again at the orphanage, Squall and Andria sat on the beach. Andria was making castles in the sand with her finger and he was staring at them, intrigued. 

Seifer then came along and wrecked them, and Andria started to shout at him. Eventually he went after she threatened to turn him into a bug. Laughing and jeering he ran away. 

Andria looked upset so Squall promised that next time he would rescue her and that he would always protect her.

***** 

Squall awoke slowly. For a second he didn't know where he was, it wasn't his room, then he realised that he was in Andria's room. It was not quite dawn yet. 

Andria slept beside him, nestled into him. Her hand lay on his chest, next to his heart. Suddenly it hit him, the guilt of what he had done. 

Climbing out of bed slowly and quietly so he didn't disturb him, Squall picked up his discarded clothes and started to put them on. 

He felt terrible; first he had betrayed Rinoa by sleeping with Andria, now he was betraying her by leaving like this. Neither of them deserved what he was doing. Looking once more he pulled the sheets over her naked shoulders and left.

*****

****Squall walked quickly back to his room, he didn't want to meet anyone on the way and have to explain himself, but… Seifer turned up, right on time. 

"Not as good as Rinoa was she. Is that why you're sneaking back?" 

Squall was amazed and angry, how had Seifer known. 

"Don't worry Squally boy, you're secret's safe with me." 

Seifer's smug smile broadened when he saw the hatred on Squall's face. 

"You old stud," he said and walked away, a spring in his step for the first time in a while.

"Happy?" asked Fujin when she saw Seifer coming. He was smiling a lot, which was something he hadn't done in a long time. 

"Yes," he said. 

"Why?"

"I just found out something really funny."

*****

****Andria woke up from a deep sleep. It had been a long time since she had slept so well. She saw the empty space beside her and remembered the betrayal she had made. 

Andria hadn't liked Rinoa from the start, but she didn't deserve this. What had she been thinking when she asked Squall to stay with her. 

Andria climbed out of bed and started putting her clothes on. It was late and people would be wondering where she was.

Buttoning up her shirt, Andria noticed Squall's gloves lying just under the bed. 

She picked them up and looked at them. He must have left in a hurry if he had left them. Maybe he had wanted to get away from her. 

Andria picked up her black jacket and slipped the gloves into the pocket. She then put on the coat. She had to find Squall. Picking up her crossbow, she left.

*****

Squall was in his room, thinking about last night when Rinoa knocked. 

"Can I come in," she asked. 

He was so confused about everything, what he felt for Rinoa and his past with Andria. Maybe he should tell Rinoa everything. No, that would break her heart.

"I thought we should talk, because we haven't done that in a while and Squall, I know you hate talking and all you'll say is `…whatever`, but you've seemed so distant lately, like you're, drifting away." 

Rinoa sat down next to him she was upset. It was like he had been there with her, but he wasn't, like there was something else on his mind. Rinoa would have given anything to know what it was.

"…Is there…something…wrong," he asked, afraid she knew his secret. Maybe she shouldn't know just yet. Now wasn't a good time. 

"Yes. Squall, please talk to me, tell me what's on your mind, anything. Please." 

Rinoa said those words with so much desperation that Squall almost blurted out everything. It was all he could think of. At the last moment he managed to suppress the words that he could feel forming on his lips. 

Rinoa started to sob and Squall hugged her, pulling her close to him.

"Hi, I'm not interrupting, am I?" 

Andria stepped into the room, the crossbow hung over her shoulder. 

She looked at Rinoa who tried to make it seem she hadn't been crying, and thought that in a second Rinoa knew and was going to shout at her and call her all names under the sun, but she didn't and Andria breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll leave if you want," Andria said, wanting to make a quick exit away from Squall. It was a mistake to go find him. She could have asked Vincent to give Squall his gloves back, and he would have without asking any questions. 

"No, it must be important. Squall, can we talk later."

"Yes." 

Squall nodded and kissed her goodbye. The kiss was awkward and Rinoa seemed surprised at his display of affection, but she was pleased. 

Squall was trying to make a point to Andria, that his love for Rinoa was strong, and Andria couldn't break it.

"Here, Squall," Andria, said awkwardly. 

She gave him back his gloves. Squall stared at them. 

"You left them in my room." 

Seeing he wasn't going to take them from her, Andria put them on the bed. 

"I know you regret what happened, but can we at least…" 

Andria couldn't finish. She realised that she would never forget and that something had changed between them. This was why she had never gone for her dreams, in case he rejected her. 

"I… I… still care… about you… Andria … but…" 

Squall couldn't finish. 

"I know," she said and walked away. Squall felt so alone so guilty, what did he do now. His father had done something similar. 

"No," Squall whispered, "I'm not like him."

*****

****"What do you want now," Andria said to Sati as she walked towards her. 

Andria was out on the balcony; it was her favourite place when she wanted to be alone. She wasn't happy that some one had invaded her privacy.

Sati stood and waited for her. There was an odd expression on her face. 

When she spoke, her voice quivered, "He will try to find you now Andria, he needs you. The hour of the Ancient Ones is at hand. Both yours and Leraikhe's blood will bring enough energy to summon them from the depths of the earth." 

Andria just shrugged and said, "I know." 

"You should read this." 

Sati produced a book. It was old and the cover was made of leather. The pages were yellow. 

Opening up a page Sati pointed to a section and Andria read it. 

When she had finished, Andria walked slowly to the side of the balcony and looked out. 

"What can I do," she whispered, "…if that's what it says, then I can't argue with it, but I don't believe in fate, it won't happen. I'm gonna fight right to the end, no matter what."

"You can't fight, Sati said, "you've hardly used your powers. How do you expect to win if you can't fight?" 

"I really don't know… about anything anymore. All I know is that I'm trying to stay alive." 

Andria tried to hold back the tears. It was getting harder to do anything, she was tired of fighting with no end in sight, only now she was being given that end and suddenly she wasn't so keen on taking it. 

"Do you know that that's the first time I've read the prophecy, it's been kept hidden. Why didn't you show me sooner Sati?"

"I did not know until recently, I am sorry that it's bad news." Andria shrugged again, "it's not your fault." 

"What are you going to do now?"

"Call a meeting." 

Andria walked out of the balcony. Sati looked sorrowfully out over the Alcauld plains. Clouds were starting to gather.


	10. Stolen!

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Thanks for coming everyone." 

Andria glanced to see if everyone was there, yes they were. 

"…I learned a few minutes ago that very soon the final battle will begin and Leraikhe will be attacking here, because … well he wants me." 

Confusion lay on almost everyone's faces, except Squall's. Naturally Sati would have told him everything, apart from what Sati had just told her. 

Andria thought it was best not to tell them. 

Rinoa brought her out of her thoughts.

"Why?"

"… Huh? …Oh, right. There is an ancient legend about monsters walked this world long ago. There was a struggle between good and evil, until good conquered and the dark angels and their master hid away under the earth, waiting until they were risen up again. It has been millennia since they last walked here and only their spirits remain now. They need a lot of energy to revitalize them. Mine and Leraikhe's blood sacrificed will give them all the energy they need to rise up."

"How do we stop them," Rinoa asked.

"We don't let the ritual take place, once it has, they can't be stopped, they will destroy everything." 

"So what do we do," Quistis said, her cold blue eyes levelled at Andria. 

Andria wished at that point that she could swap places with Quistis, asking the questions, not answering them, there were no answers, no roads to take, no choices left to make. 

No, there was always a choice, that was what Father Enki had always told her, but he was dead now, he could not help her. 

She was alone again, a child running through the forest, running from the beast that would now finally catch her. 

"… I won't lie to you Quistis; there are no real answers. We can't make the first move in this battle, we have to wait and prepare." 

"So were just gonna sit here on our butts doin' nothing and let them come to us," burst out Seifer, yelling with anger. 

"No," Andria said slowly, "when they come, we are gonna battle them. That's all we can do. The ceremony must take place tonight, or it won't happen for another thousand years. This is our only chance." 

*****

"Are you sure he'll come Andria," Vincent asked. 

The sun had set over an hour ago. They had spent most of the day preparing the Garden for a war. 

All of the students and Junior Class men had been evacuated into Galbadia Garden. Only the SeeD's were left, hiding around the Garden, waiting for something to slip into the Garden and attack them. 

Vincent and Andria were hiding on the second floor.

"…He'll come, I know it. Hey Vincent," Vincent turned to look at Andria, "in case one of us doesn't make it… thanks for sticking by me. You've always been my best friend and you've helped me through so much… I…" 

Vincent shushed her. She didn't have to say anything; he knew she was thanking him. 

Andria thought she suddenly heard a noise. She stopped moving and listened. Vincent was sure he couldn't hear her breathing and he looked to see if she was still alive. 

"Why-." "Shhh," she whispered very quietly. Andria knew Vincent couldn't hear the footsteps coming along the corridor. 

When they got closer, Vincent heard them too. 

Andria saw Leraikhe come out of the darkness; he was alone. 

"Why have you an Army when I am alone, do you not trust me." He was playing games and she knew it. 

"You can't take me by yourself Leraikhe, not anymore. I will fight. If I fight you can't win alone."

"On the contrary," he said, "what makes you think I will fight you." 

Beside her Vincent growled and he pointed the crossbow levelly at Leraikhe's chest. 

Andria walked in front of the crossbow; she didn't want Vincent to attack Leraikhe. 

"Why do you want the ritual to go ahead Leraikhe, you will die if it does." 

Leraikhe laughed hollowly, "my life must be sacrificed for the higher powers Andria, I am willing to give it up."

"But is that Leraikhe my brother speaking or the demon who is controlling him." 

Andria waited to see what he would say to that. 

"Either way it doesn't matter," he said, "I am in control of this body so therefore it is my choice." 

Arrows struck both Andria and Vincent; there was poison on the tip. They fell straight away; the poison was fast to work. 

"Sleep tight," whispered Leraikhe to Vincent, and then he picked up Andria's comatose body and walked away, the two vampires following him.

*****

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sia yelled so loudly that Vincent thought his head would explode. He still had a headache. The poison wasn't lethal, it was just meant to put him out for a while. 

When they had found him Andria was gone, taken by Leraikhe. 

"Sia, shut up," moaned Vincent, "Squall, you're in charge, what now?" 

Squall glared; suddenly he was the leader again. It wasn't fair; he didn't have a clue what to do. When Andria had come he was no longer in charge, she had taken over and he could see why. She knew what she was doing. Squall was out of his league. 

Finally he answered, "…We have to find her and stop the ritual before it starts."

"Great," said Seifer sarcastically, "so, o brilliant leader, how are you planning on doing that in the few hours that we have." 

Squall considered it for a moment, Seifer was right. Then Squall hit on an idea. "…I'll be back soon."

*****

"Sati, Sati," Squall shouted out on the balcony. 

He had to go to a place where he could talk to Sati alone for a few moments. 

"I don't know exactly where she is Squall." Sati appeared in front of him, she had anticipated his question.

Squall was no longer in the mood for playing games, "…tell me where you think she is then."

Squall spat out the words, he had to know now. 

"Why are you in such a rush Squall, are you afraid she might get hurt. The ritual cannot be the only reason. There must be some feelings that you have for her somewhere."

"I'm sick of these games Sati, where is she." 

Squall grabbed her arm and held in a vice grip. He squeezed hard; Sati was obviously uncomfortable. 

"The… the ritual must be performed at a certain place at the right time. I think it's at the Centra ruins. You should find her there." 

Squall let go of her arm and walked away. "Squall," Sati called after him, but he didn't stop. 

"Good luck," she whispered after him.


	11. Evil Descends

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

They landed outside the ruins and got ready. Everyone was quiet, they were sure that this was it, the final battle. All they had done before now would be judged at this hour. 

When they were ready they walked in. Above them the clouds gathered.

There was silence, no monsters roamed, they had all disappeared frightened of what would come. 

Squall knew this place well from when he Irvine and Quistis had battled Odin to receive him as a GF, so they took the lead. On they walked past the ghosts of old. 

For some reason, Squall knew where he had to go. He felt as if Andria was calling him. 

"Squall, do you know where you're going?" Ling looked questionably at him. Squall nodded and carried on walking. He had to go the room where they had battled Odin.

*****

In the room they saw that Odin's throne was missing. In its place was a hole and a set of steps leading down the hole. 

"Well we've come this far," said Raijin, "might as well go on." 

Seifer looked at Squall, "Why don't you go first, you are our great leader after all." 

Squall was hesitant; he couldn't see where the steps led to when he looked in. They went off into the darkness. Seifer pushed Squall into the hole, and then followed him. 

One by one they went down into the darkness. How far they went down they couldn't tell.

*****

Andria woke up slowly. Her head felt like it was on fire and she couldn't see properly. She tried to move her arms to massage her head, but she found that they wouldn't move she was chained down. 

When the ache in her head finally went, she saw Leraikhe opposite her also chained. They were chained to the wall somewhere underground that was all she could tell. 

"Ready to die yet," Leraikhe asked, looking coolly at her. Andria ignored him. 

Ten strange people dressed in robes walked in and started to light the candles around the room. Andria watched them to see what they would do next. 

Eight of them went to the altar in the middle of the room and prayed for a few minutes, the other two disappeared. 

When they returned they were carrying two small bowls with a black oozing liquid in, which they smeared on Andria and Leraikhe's foreheads. It smelled disgusting to Andria and when it touched her skin she felt the evil power that it had. 

Abaddon then stood in front of her she hadn't seen where he had come from. They stench of the liquid made her feel dizzy. As she fell unconscious all she could see was his smile, he had finally won.

*****

"Where do we go now," Selphie asked Squall. 

Why did they ask him, he knew as much as they did …next to nothing? He didn't know anymore, Andria wasn't speaking to him. 

A huge roar came out from behind them. A giant beast leaped from the shadows. 

"Run," Ling shouted and promptly fled in the opposite direction. 

There was no way out now, the beast had cut off their exit. Squall followed her.

*****

Rinoa ran a top speed. The thing had long since gone, but she wanted to make sure. Rinoa stopped to catch her breath. 

Damn, she thought. There had been no one following her and she didn't recognise anything around her or remember the way she had come. 

"Hello," she called out hesitantly. There was no reply. A rock landed beside her foot, but Rinoa didn't have time to turn round. Something hit her face and she was knocked out cold.

*****

A small dwarf shuffled up to Abaddon. 

"Master, they have been found and contained just as you ordered. Would you like us to kill them?" 

Abaddon thought, they were a nuisance and a threat to him, but …"Keep them alive …I want them to see what happens next." 

The dwarf bowed and turned to go. 

"Although," added Abaddon, "I could use Heartilly for a while, it would be honourable, of me to show her the truth about her love, for my entertainment."

*****

Rinoa was standing by the door to the 2F balcony. There was a voice inside her head. 

"Open the door," it whispered. 

Rinoa obeyed the voice and stepped through. 

Squall was there with Andria. They were kissing! Rinoa's heart stopped at that moment. 

"It's a lie," she cried. 

"No," whispered the voice, "it is the past you see and it cannot be changed. Do you want to see what happens next?" 

"No…" Rinoa moaned. 

In her heart she felt it was true. There had been something going on with Squall. Either she hadn't wanted to see it or she had been too blind. It didn't matter now. 

There was a pain in her chest, Rinoa felt like she was breaking. She wanted to wake up now; she didn't want to stay in this dream world any longer.

*****

"I wonder why they hit Rinoa," said Selphie, "none of us got hit." 

They were stuck in a room. It looked more like a cave to Squall. The opening had a barrier on it. They had passed through into it, but they couldn't pass back out. 

"… and where is Vincent, Sia and Ling."

Squall held on to Rinoa. The bleeding from a wound on her head when she had been hit had stopped some time ago. 

Squall looked down at her and moved a strand of hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered and she slowly opened them. Squall smiled slightly. Rinoa looked confused for a second, then realised. 

She brought her hand up and slapped Squall across the face. 

"You bastard!" she screamed. Everyone apart from Seifer stood looking shocked at Rinoa and Squall. 

Seifer smiled, the downfall of the all-perfect Squall Leonhart. He was glad he had joined them on their quest now; he couldn't miss this.

Tears flowed down Rinoa's face, Squall looked shocked at her. 

Rinoa looked at everyone watching her. They didn't know. 

"So Squall, do you want to tell them what you've been doing." 

Squall suddenly realised what she was talking about. He lowered his head trying to hide the shame on his face. 

"Rinoa, what is going on," Quistis asked. 

"Your wonderful Commander slept with her." 

Rinoa couldn't bring herself to say Andria's name. 

"Who?" Zell asked, wide eyed. 

Seifer rolled his eyes, "What she means by "Her" chicken-wuss is Andria." 

Quistis looked at Squall, "Is it true Squall?" 

Squall nodded. 

"Yes," he whispered. 

He couldn't keep quiet or deny it now. 

Squall looked at Rinoa's tear stained face, he had broken her. Zone and Watts had told him to look after her and all he had done was destroy her. He had lost her forever; she would never forgive him. 

Quistis stared shocked at him; Squall could do this. Andria was a manipulator; maybe he had been under a spell of hers. 

"You don't remember Quistis, do you," Squall said to her. 

"What?" she asked. 

"About Andria, none of you, Selphie, Zell, Irvine… Quistis. She was at the Orphanage with us." 

"You're lying," cried Selphie. 

"Actually, Squall's right." 

Seifer joined the trial and received hated looks from them all, especially Rinoa. That he could defend his enemy.

"I don't believe this," muttered Rinoa, "I feel sick thinking of it." 

"I'm sorry," Squall said. 

Rinoa laughed hollowly at him, "Too late Squall." 

Squall felt helpless, but he knew that he had brought this on himself. A familiar voice then penetrated his thoughts, but it wasn't Andria, Sati was talking to him. 

"Go to the opening," she said. Squall walked away from Rinoa's accusing stare, from all of them. 

When he stood in front of the opening, his hands took on a life of their own. 

He placed them on the barrier. Pain shot through his body, but the barrier disappeared. Squall fell to his knees, he was exhausted. Even Seifer was speechless. 

"How… how did you do that?" 

Selphie put her hand out where the barrier should be; there was nothing, not a crackle or anything. 

"How?" Fujin whispered, "…did he do that?" 

Squall used the rock nearby to prop himself up. There was a pain all over him, it made his chest hurt even more when he breathed. 

"Zell, Selphie," he said when he finally go his breath back, "take Rinoa back. I don't want her in this fight any further." 

"But-," protested Zell. 

"Just go." Rinoa stood defiant in front of Squall, "You can't tell me what to do anymore Squall, and I want to finish this fight." 

"No," Squall said, "you want revenge on Andria and it isn't the right time now, go Rinoa." 

Zell and Selphie pulled Rinoa away. Squall was still in charge and he was right, Rinoa would only try to kill Andria if they found her in time. 

"Quistis, you Seifer, Raijin and Fujin are coming with me." 

"Where are we going," Raijin asked. 

"To find Andria."

Author's Note

Please, please don't hate me for the Andria/Squall thing, I needed it, besides I really hated Rinoa and I wanted to get my own back on her. (I have my reasons)

When I said that Seifer joined the trial, I meant that Squall was on trial for what he did to Rinoa. Seifer was his defence (odd!!), Quistis was the judge and Rinoa was the executioner (It's all a big metaphor)


	12. The Light Fantastic

Chapter Twelve

Squall knew now, he knew where Andria was and he started to lead his team to her. 

"How do you know where to go Squall," Quistis asked him. 

"I don't know how, I just know where." 

They followed the passages until Squall led them to a big hall. There was a door at the other side and Squall could hear chanting. 

"In there," he whispered, pointing to the door. 

Pulling out their weapons, the group burst through the doors. 

"Squall," cried out Ling. She was glad to see that he was all right. The ritual was nearly over and all Abaddon had to do know was give the sacrifice. 

When his followers had found them, they had brought them here so that they could watch "the end of the world" as he had described. 

Squall rushed forward to the altar.

Finishing off his sentence, Abaddon gripped the handle of his dagger and cut Andria's wrists sending blood seeping into the goblet. Leraikhe had already been cut. Squall had been stopped by some of his gremlins, so he had precious seconds to complete his work. 

Abaddon combined the blood and speaking, poured the goblet in a pool, previously hidden. Using his powers he then disappeared, just as Squall reached to stop him. But it was too late; the Ancient Ones had been called. 

The pool started to emanate a strange light, then closed up. Whispers from somewhere echoed. The walls seemed to cave in, and the floor seemed to shake.

"It's gonna collapse. Quistis," Squall shouted, "get out. Seifer, Vincent help me carry Leraikhe and Andria." 

Grabbing the comatose bodies. They dragged them outside. As Quistis was the only one with any medical knowledge, she took a look at Andria. 

"Squall, it's not good," she sighed, "the blood won't stop flowing. They're both gonna die."

Leraikhe, who was barely conscious, reached over and held Andria's hand. 

"Look," motioned Ling. 

Leriakhe grunted in pain, then let go of her hand. Everyone was confused, Seifer stepped close, instead of keeping watch. 

"What did he do?" he whispered. Quistis wiped the blood on Andria's wrists away. The wound had healed completely. 

"Andria," Quistis whispered, trying to wake her up. After a few seconds Andria opened her eyes, she was confused and clueless where she was. 

Andria dragged herself over to Leraikhe. He was breathing shallowly, blood surrounded him. 

"Andria," he whispered, it was a struggle for him to speak, "you are so beautiful. I've missed you growing up." 

Andria couldn't hold back any longer. Life was cruel. Only now was her brother being returned to her, at the end. It simply wasn't fair. 

"Don't go," she sobbed, "I can't do it alone; I can't fight by myself."

"You can." He was fighting to speak his last words. "Fight… and win." With one last breath Leraikhe died in his sister's arms, finally redeemed.

*****

"Do you know where you're going," Seifer asked. 

"I know," she said and kept on walking. No one knew where she was leading them, but they knew it was the final showdown; this was it.

Walking round a corner of the maze that they were in, Seifer walked into a huge hall. 

Abaddon sat at a throne, his creatures around him. An oily pool with a bridge separated them from the evil that they would soon fight. 

"Stay here and watch my back," commanded Andria, she was now in charge. Something was driving her on now; Squall knew that.

The liquid in the pool now swirled round as if it was alive and the whispers returned. 

"Andria," roared Abaddon, "you are in time for the final chapter of the prophecy, your death. No one left to save you now." 

Andria stepped forward onto the bridge and strode purposefully forward. "The prophecy is not yet finished, there are still chapters to be read."

Bringing her hands together, a white light surrounded her. All the creatures hung back afraid. 

"Attack her," ordered Abaddon. 

They hesitated for they did not know what was happening. A flash from the light in their direction made them vanish in an instant. Andria walked further towards the remaining few. With one last look they turned and fled. 

"You have been forsaken, they wish that you must die for you sin." 

Abaddon laughed bitterly, "No child will command me, the Ancient Ones have been summoned, they are here."

A mist rose from pool. Two yellow lights shined. Focusing round Andria, they swirled in a vortex, faster and faster, crushing her. 

Squall was thrown back against the wall, but his eyes watched the battle in front of him. He had felt the power; it had ripped through his skin, his very soul. He wanted to shrink away from the horror that he felt invade him. 

Images he couldn't understand flashed. He was lying on a table, robed figures chanting, he was fighting Andria with skills he had never known before. Laguna and Andria were arguing, and then Squall saw pain, he saw suffering, eternal, something he never knew existed.

The water from the pool whipped up and Andria was lost from sight.

*****

Andria felt its desire; it's hunger for destruction, for death. Andria was loosing the battle once more. Her power, her light was fading in her, she couldn't summon any more. The only thing she could do now was sacrifice herself. 

If she called for help, she might win, but to do that she would have to cross to the nether world, give up her life. Maybe I'll be remembered for this, she thought. There is one last thing to do. 

Summoning one last amount of energy, Andria directed it at her group, and thinking one more time of Squall, she called to her God's.

*****

"What's happening," Zell asked. 

A white light had come down from the sky and was centred over the ruins. It was like the barrier before. Zell, Selphie and Rinoa were on the inside. Zell found that he could walk out, but he couldn't walk back in. 

The ground started to shake violently. 

Rinoa fell over; the movement was so bad she couldn't stand up. Everything started to get darker. The sun was going into eclipse and the light got brighter, the only source of light in the whole of the world. 

A crack formed in the ground next to Rinoa, mist started to escape. Rinoa saw yellow eyes. The mist started to come together into one shape. It formed a man, like no one Rinoa had ever seen before. Unable to speak, she watched him look round, his eyes still burning. 

Fixing his eyes on Rinoa he floated towards her. His feet didn't touch the ground. 

Rinoa looked towards the Ragnarok, it was only a few metres away if she could get to it quick enough. Sensing her plan, the being stared at the ship. It started to shake, then unbelievably it disappeared, it was gone. 

Backing up Rinoa turned to run as fast as she could, but she never did. It started to roar in pain. The light was pulsating and growing, it got caught in the lights path and disintegrated. 

The light was now getting closer to Rinoa, if it kept on expanding then it would get her too. She couldn't escape it though. And within seconds, Rinoa was taken too. 

*****

Squall opened his eyes slowly; he was lying on the ground. Seifer was next to him rubbing his eyes. 

"Huh?" Seifer looked confused, "how did we get here?" 

Squall sat up, where was Andria; she wasn't with them. Something was in Squall's hand, opening his hand Squall saw Andria's pendant.

Epilogue

Sati sat watching the simple ceremony on the Alcauld Plains. After a lot of talks, they had decided that a plaque should be put up in her memory, well Seifer demanded it as he'd had a lot of respect for her, more than he'd had for anyone.

They were putting the plaque on the plains, Sati didn't know why. Maybe Rinoa had wanted that. Naturally neither Squall nor Rinoa had attended, Rinoa hadn't wanted to come and no one had wanted Squall there. 

He had loved her, in his own way.

"A lovely day for a funeral," a voice said from behind her. 

"I was wondering when you would show up," Sati replied, "you frightened me." 

The voiced laughed. A figure stood beside Sati, "You didn't think all the prophecy would come true did you?"

"I was sure you would die Andria, why didn't you."

"My God's decided that there was still something left for me to do, so the sent me back." 

Sati smiled slightly, "So, the story is not yet finished, there are still some chapters to read, what will you do." 

"I don't know, finish where I left off. I have powers I never thought I had, maybe I should start using them. Good bye Sati, you've been a good friend"

Andria then walked off. 

It was better that Squall didn't know. She would miss him, but she could still watch him from afar. 

Andria turned to the Garden to say her last goodbyes. That over she walked on to her new life.

*****

Squall was sitting in Andria's room. Somehow it didn't seem right that she was dead, Squall couldn't believe it. 

"Squall." Rinoa knocked on the door, "can I come in." 

Squall nodded and Rinoa sat down on the bed next to him. There was silence as Rinoa tried to come up with the right words to say. 

"I won't pretend that nothing happened between you and her, and neither of us will get over any of it easily, but Squall, when you're ready, tell me. I do forgive you, but before anything happens between us, you have to let go of her." 

Saying that she walked away from him there was nothing left to say for now. 

Squall sat and thought of what Rinoa had said. A pillow from the bed fell down. 

Squall bent down to pick it up when he hit something solid, a chest. Grabbing the sides, Squall pulled it out. It was locked though. Overcome with curiosity, Squall looked closely at the lock. 

Checking through his pockets, Squall found what he was looking for. 

Holding the pendant like a key, Squall opened the chest. Inside were all of Andria's things, but these were from her childhood, when she was with Squall at the orphanage.

*****

Late that night, Squall stood where everything had started, on the balcony. The pendant clutched in his hand. 

Squall stared over the sea. Standing for a few minutes, Rinoa's words echoed. Suddenly he threw the pendant into the sea, throwing away his memories, what did it matter, she was gone. Squall turned his back to the sea, and left, the pendant falling to the icy depths.

To Be Continued…


End file.
